


Man Down

by JasnNCarly



Series: Johnny Zacchara and His Ladies [16]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, ten sentences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-18
Updated: 2011-06-18
Packaged: 2020-06-28 14:36:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Wrote this as an alternative to the episode which aired 6/9; Lisa attacking the Drake family.





	Man Down

**Loyalty** : She had a choice to make, revenge on the Drake family or trusting a man who had been nothing more than a friend with extreme benefits; unable to forget Johnny’s resistance and eventual acceptance, Lisa shut her eyes and took a leap of faith, “I have to go back and—I have to let Johnny help me.”  
  
 **Better** : “I was really hoping we wouldn’t have to do this the hard way” was a cold warning which left her somewhat unprepared as Anthony pointed a gun towards her chest with a smile that signaled he was slightly crazier than she was.  
  
 **Belief** : “Son of a—” Johnny threw the envelope to the side after calling her name and seeing she was nowhere to be found; just as he was about to phone the police, he turned around to see her ghost pale and holding out her bloody hands with a soft repetition, “I told him you wouldn’t believe me.”  
  
 **Scene** : Johnny had followed to the location Lisa had advised him towards, pushing open the door to have his breath stop at the sight of his father lying in a pool of his own blood; he leaned against the wall for support, unaware of her approaching footsteps and startled when her voice interrupted his shocked silence, “I tried to stop the bleeding, and I just—I couldn’t get it to stop.”  
  
 **Cover** : She stared at his father’s dead body, completely void of emotion, as she explained their altercation; Johnny only memorized two facts: she was ready to return to him and his father wouldn’t let her.  
  
 **Save** : “Are you still going to help me get out of the country or…” as she trailed off their brown eyes met and melded their mixed emotions together; taking her hand in his, Johnny urged her away from his father’s side and close to him, vowing, “I’m gonna take care of everything.”  
  
 **Secret** : Lisa could almost forget she had killed a man as Johnny made a couple of quick phone calls and the body disappeared; she appreciated his support in her madness but consistently wondered if he hated her for taking the life of the only family he had left.  
  
 **Normal** : Johnny promised her a new beginning, a return to normalcy, and she had a hard time recalling what that felt like; as they flew to another country, Lisa kept her eyes out the window but allowed her hand to reach over and cover his.  
  
 **Partner** : Lisa tearfully thanked him, giving him a quick kiss, with the certainty she’d never see him again; Johnny assured her they shared something which made them inseparable.  
  
 **Base** : Johnny’s visits to her new place were never a surprise; instead, they were her lifeline which she just prayed wouldn’t let her down as she had built her world around the wrong individuals in the past.


End file.
